Being Optimist!
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Curahan hati dari seorang putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang bingung akan kisah cintanya. Ini untuk kamu yang menyukai dia tapi dia menyukai orang lain. Tetap suka atau move on? Optimis aja! POV!Hinata.


_Disclaimer:_

 _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Being Optimist!**_ _By Hwang Energy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ini untuk kamu yang menyukai dia tapi dia menyukai orang lain. Tetap suka atau move on? Optimis aja!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _an Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata fanfiction._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mari kita mulai cerita ini dengan menanyakan, **adakah seseorang yang sedang kalian sukai?**

Biar kutebak. Mayoritas pasti menjawab, **ya**.

Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Oh, benarkah itu? Menurutku benar.

Dimana kita merasakan getaran hebat saat di dekatnya. Selalu tersenyum _–walaupun diam-diam–_ saat mendengar suaranya. Menjadi agak – _atau mungkin sangat_ – gugup saat berbicara dengannya. Selalu memikirkannya di setiap kegiatan.

Menurutku, itu _cute_ banget.

Dunia yang rumit ini, yang tak kumengerti, jadi terasa menyenangkan karenamu.

 _Uhuk._

 _Cie._

Apalagi kalau dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Ya, perasaan yang sama.

Kalau perasaannya sama, loh.

Garis bawahi itu. Perasaanya sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lantas, apa jadinya kalau perasaanya tidak sama?

Atau kita sebut saja, **bertepuk sebelah tangan?**

Apalagi kalau dia **naksir orang lain**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serius. Dunia yang rumit ini, yang tak kumengerti, jadi terasa makin rumit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku, **Hyuuga Hinata**. Desember nanti berumur tujuhbelas tahun. Baru naik kelas duabelas. Pertama kalinya merasakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan _plus_ dia suka orang lain.

Sedih, ya?

Ah, nggak juga!

Kok bisa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begini ceritanya.

Suatu hari, seorang perempuan dengan mata lavender mulai menaruh hati pada seorang laki-laki bermata biru dan berambut kuning cerah dengan tiga garis menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, bernama **Uzumaki Naruto.** Dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku.

Secara fisik, dia memang bukan tipe idealku. Tapi, sifatnya lah yang masuk tipe idealku.

Pertemuan pertama kami adalah saat pertama kalinya kami bergabung di komunitas remaja yang ada di komplek rumahku. Awalnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa padanya. Biasa aja, _nothing special like now_. Aku memang senang melihatnya, tapi tidak lebih.

Lambat laun, aku malah jadi kepikiran.

Aku terlambat menyadari sifatnya yang baik, asik, lucu, perhatian, tidak berlebihan, agak cuek, tapi dewasa, kok!

Dan yang terpenting, satu iman dan lebih tua.

Juga, lelaki yang manis saat tersenyum.

 _Aishhh_ , Hinata.

Pokoknya ia sangat menawan dan aku telat menyadarinya.

Lalu, aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Mencari tau alamat _e-mail_ nya dari temannya dan meng _add_ nya. Aku yang pemalu ini pun mencoba _chat_ pertama kita begitu dia menerima pertemananku. Walaupun dibantu sahabatku.

Ah, aku harus berterima kasih pada sahabatku. Berkatnya, kami jadi sering mengobrol.

 _Aishhh_ , dia benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta!

Kami sering berbincang berbagaimacam hal. Yah, kami memang akrab di _social media_. Namun tidak seakrab saat bertemu langsung.

Aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara langsung dengannya.

Aku takut kalau aku bertingkah aneh saat di dekatnya.

Memalukan, bukan?

Seharusnya aku bertingkah akrab seperti di _social media_. Tapi pikiranku melarangnya.

Bagaimana reaksi orang nanti kalau aku tiba-tiba akrab dengan Naruto? Aku yang pendiam dan jutek ini?

Bagaimana kalau mereka _peka_ bahwa aku naksir Naruto? Bagaimana kalau mereka meledek kami?

Bagaimana kalau Naruto jadi _illfeel_ karena itu?

 _Hell no!_

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk diam-diam saja saat bertemu langsung dengannya.

Payah, ya?

Aku pun mulai _stalking_ semua akun _social media_ nya. Semua postingannya kubaca sampai yang _alay-alay_.

Dari situ pun aku mengetahui sesuatu.

Kalau Naruto naksir orang lain.

Sial. Lebih cantik dariku pula!

Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 _Stay_ atau _move on_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita menceritakan kisah lain. Sebentar saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nee_ - _san_ , sangat di sayangkan, ya!" ucap adikku, Hyuuga Hanabi, saat kami sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang tidak mengerti.

Hanabi menatapku dengan serius. "Kau bercanda, _nee_? Baru saja aku mencurahkan isi hatiku tentang _pangeran bersyal biru_ ku yang jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan kau tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanku?"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Apa yang di sayangkan?"

Hanabi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Sangat disayangkan perasaanku. Aku suka padanya, tapi ia menyukai orang lain. Untuk apa aku masih suka padanya?" ucap Hanabi dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku _move on_ pada orang lain!"

Dan aku tertawa kencang begitu mendengar Hanabi.

Hanabi menatapku tambah kesal. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Lucu saja. Kau mengatakan seolah-olah _move on_ itu mudah sekali," jawabku sambil menyeka air mata tawa yang keluar dari mataku.

Kulihat Hanabi menggembungkan pipinya. "Habisnya, untuk apa aku masih suka padanya jika ia tidak melihatku? Untuk apa aku memberi perasaanku padanya jika dia sudah punya perasaan pada orang lain?"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar apa yag adikku katakan.

"Perasaanku seperti sia-sia saja!"

Hanabi pun sukses membuatku tertawa kencang untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Nee-san_ , ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Ini lucu, Hanabi. HAHAHAHA!"

 _Ups_. Sepertinya Hanabi sudah mencapai puncak kesabarannya. Ia mengacuhkanku dan mulai memainkan ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hanabi."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Hanabi- _chaaan_ ,"

Aku pun memanggilnya dengan suara imut yang kubuat-buat. Ia masih mengacuhkanku.

"Baiklah, Hanabi- _hime_. Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat keterlaluan menertawakan perasaanmu," ucapku serius.

Dia masih diam.

"Tapi kau harus tau. Dari perkataanmu, kau itu... yah, bagaimana ya?" Hanabi pun mulai memberikan perhatiannya.

"Aku bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan, tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar ponsel.

"Kau itu payah!" jawabku.

Hanabi langsung menatapku dengan bingung bercampur kesal. Ia seperti tidak mengerti dan tidak menerima pernyataanku.

"Payah? Yang benar saja?"

"Ya, benar. Kau memang payah!"

"Bagaiman bisa?" Hanabi pun meletakan ponselnya dan mendekat padaku.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Kau payah. Mudah sekali menyerah. Kau pesimis!" jawabku yang membuatnya kesal lagi dan lagi.

"Aku bukannya mudah menyerah. Tapi, coba kau pikirkan. Untuk apa aku masih menyukainya kalau dia menyukai orang lain? Orang lain itu pun lebih cantik dariku. Kepercayaan diriku hilang rasanya," ucap Hanabi menunduk pasrah.

"Dia hanya suka, kan? Belum berhubungan? Coba saja kau dekati lagi. Nanti tinggal dia yang memilih," ucapku santai.

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak memilihku?"

"Eitsss. Kau mulai _negative thingking_!"

"Entahlah, _Nee-san_ ," Aku menatap Hanabi yang sepertinya sudah putus asa.

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku memang pesimis. Pikiranku mengatakan kalau aku tidak usah suka padanya lagi. Namun, perasaanku mengatakan untuk tetap melanjutkan perasaanku. Aku benar-benar bingung!" Hanabi benar-benar terlihat bingung. Ia sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

Aku pun menggenggam tangan Hanabi. Aku menatap matanya dengan lembut.

"Hanabi, kalau mengandalkan pikiran memang menginginkan yang buruk-buruk, walau tidak semua. Tidak akan memajukan. Karena pikiranmu yang mengendalikan," ucapku dengan lembut.

"Tapi, coba kamu mengandalkan hati. Tidak akan seburuk pikiranmu. Makanya selalu di katakan _hiduplah dengan kasih_. Kasih itu suatu hal yang baik. Kasih itu dari hati bukan pikiran," ucapku lagi lalu memberikan senyuman lembut pada adikku.

Hanabi tertegun sejenak. Ia mencerna apa yang aku katakan. Aku melepaskan genggamanku, namun senyumku masih terukir.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering singkat. Aku mengambil ponselku. Ternyata ada _e-mail_ masuk dari Naruto- _kun_. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senang.

Detik berikutnya, aku bangun dari dudukku. "Hanabi, tolong jaga rumah, ya. Naruto- _kun_ mengajakku pergi," ucapku yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

Aku prihatin melihat Hanabi. Ia pasti sangat bingung.

"Hanabi,"

Ia menoleh padaku.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Ikuti kata hatimu saja. Oke?" ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada Hanabi.

Hanabi tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat.

Ah, manisnya adikku. Aku pun hendak melangkah pergi, namun aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya. Ada satu hal lagi."

Hanabi menatapku dengan bingung. Aku tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Jadilah optimis. Karena optimis itu mencari kesempatan di dalam kesulitan. Bukan memikirkan kesulitan di dalam kesempatan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kamu yang bingung mau _stay_ atau _move on_. Coba deh kamu renungkan.

Berpikir positiflah. Kalau sulit, gunakan hatimu. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu optimis!

Jangan mengandalkan pikiranmu saja. Tapi, dengarlah apa kata hatimu. Kalau kau masih ragu, mintalah petunjuk dari Sang Pencipta.

Itu yang aku lakukan saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto- _kun_ suka pada orang lain.

Dan hasilnya, sekarang kami menjalin hubungan.

Jadi, tetaplah optimis!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semangat, ya!

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Author's note:

ALOHAAAA, MINNA-SAAAAN! /tebar bunga/

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca _fanfic_ ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih! /membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat/

Kali ini aku mem _publish_ _fanfic_ untuk kamu yang bingung mau _move on_ atau _stay_. Semoga bisa membantu kamu, ya!

Tapi, maaf ya kalau tidak membantumu. /pundung di pojokan/

 _Yosh_. Tetap semangat ya, _minna-san_!

 **Thanks For Read and Let's Review!**


End file.
